


Kitchen Nightmares

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mention of Aomine, basically all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami makes a small noise of satisfaction. He bites his lip.</p>
<p>“What do you think Aomine-kun would have to say about this?” Kagami whispers. He moves his hands to Sakurai's sides, squeezing him as he pushes his hips to his ass. “You think he'd like the way you'd do it?” He rotates his hips.<br/>Sakurai lets out a choked gasp and feels his face flush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> as per the request :)   
> i really hope this is okay because i didn't know what i was doing half the time

Kagami is in the kitchen setting out the cutting boards when Sakurai bursts through the door.

“Sorry!” he pants, out of breath. “I'm so sorry I'm late.” He frantically takes off his scarf and coat before unpacking his bag.

“Dude, chill out. We've got at least three hours before everyone comes over. Did you find the place okay?”

“Ah, no, I'm sorry, I got lost. That's why I was late.”

“Well, no worries. Did you bring the vegetables?”

“Yes, they're right here.” Sakurai pulls various bags of vegetables out and Kagami helps him bring them to the kitchen. They're having a get together of sorts; a few of the Generation of Miracles and their friends. Kagami had suggested they have it as his place because he has the room and then Aomine had obnoxiously suggested that Kagami and Sakurai cook, seeing as they were the only ones that could.

Kagami agreed, but only because Sakurai was easy to work with. It'd be fun, he thought. He might even learn a thing or two.

 ***

“Ah, sorry but, you're doing that wrong.”

“What?” Kagami glances to his right at Sakurai who's looking down at the mango in his hand with a frown.

“The way you're cutting that. It's wrong. Aomine-kun likes it a different way.” Sakurai doesn't know why he said that. Why he couldn't just leave it alone. He looks up, apology on the tip of his tongue, only to find Kagami glaring down at him.

“Who gives a shit about what Aomine likes. If he likes it done a certain way then he should have come to help.”

“Right, sorry,” Sakurai says, “It's just...” he trails off as Kagami's look gets darker.

“Plus, Aomine's a jerk. You don't have to do things just for his benefit, you know.” Kagami's mood has gone from pleasant to completely abrasive and sour. Sakurai makes a mental note not to criticize Kagami again.

“Yes, I'm sorry, I know.”

“Why do you even hang out with him anyways? He's such a dick to you.”

“Not always,” Sakurai says. He really wants to change the topic. Kagami looks like a volcano ready to erupt.

“It's not like he ever thanks you.” Kagami continues on, ignoring Sakurai's previous comment. His grip on the knife is firm as he slams it down in some semblance of chopping.

“No,” Sakurai agrees, “but sometimes-”

Kagami drops the knife and whirls around to face him. He brings up a hand and points it at Sakurai's chest, frowning.

“All he ever does is use you!” he shouts.

Sakurai doesn't understand why Kagami's getting so worked up over it. If it _really_ bothered him, he would have done something about it..... maybe. But either way, Kagami's attitude is starting to piss him off.

“Yea, well maybe I don't mind!” he shouts back. Kagami's eyes widen in surprise before he reaches up for Sakurai's neck and slams him against the counter, right next to his cutting board.  
Ouch.

“So what,” Kagami starts sarcastically, “you don't mind being used?”

He can feel Kagami standing behind him; the heavy weight of his hand on his back.

Kagami leans over, pressing his chest to the smaller boy's back and says, “Or maybe you just like being used by Aomine?”

His mouth is right next to his ear and Sakurai can't help the moan that escapes him.

They both freeze.

Sakurai can feel his heart pounding. He didn't mean to do that. He wishes he could just grab it out of the air and take it back. He also wishes that he could tell his dick that _no, this is NOT the right time to make yourself noticed._ It's just, Kagami was so rough yet so gentle. Yes, he slammed him down, but not nearly as hard as he could have. Sakurai would know; he's been slammed into things a lot harder by people much weaker than Kagami.

Kagami makes a small noise of satisfaction. He bites his lip.

“What do you think _Aomine-kun_ would have to say about this?” Kagami whispers. He moves his hands to Sakurai's sides, squeezing him as he pushes his hips to his ass. “You think he'd like the way you'd do it?” He rotates his hips.

Sakurai lets out a choked gasp and feels his face flush.

“I- I-I'm sorry, I don't know. I don't think- I mean I– Sorry!”

“Hmm? What happened? You were so confident a moment ago.”

“S-Sorry!” Sakurai doesn't know what to do. He needs this to end before he does something he'll regret.

“Right, yea,” Kagami says sarcastically. He stands up but still doesn't remove his hands “Forgot how much of a useless pushover you are. Probably why Aomine likes you so much.” Kagami's voice is heavy with resentment.

“What.” Sakurai doesn't ask it like a question though; it's sharp and challenging. He knows he's timid. He's quiet and he's shy but he knows, he _knows for a fact,_ he's not useless.

Kagami jerks his hips causing Sakurai's body to shift on the counter. He can feel Kagami's hard dick press against him and is flooded with arousal.

“What, you _don'_ _t_ think you're a useless pushover?”

“No. I _know_ I'm not useless, you dick. I've got plenty of skills.” He doesn't even think to apologize.

Kagami slides his hands down to Sakurai's ass, squeezing roughly as he bites at the base of his neck.

“Prove it,” he growls against the skin. Sakurai breathes heavily. He knows what he's getting in to. This could go so horribly wrong and ruin everything but a part of him, a big part of him, doesn't care. He want's to prove to Kagami, to himself, that he's more than just his cooking, apologies, and shots. That he can do more and be just as good at it.

“Fine.”

He can feel Kagami smirk against him as he moves his hands to his belt, fumbling to undo it. Kagami thrusts against him again, moaning deeply and pushing Sakurai's dick into the counter top.

“No need to rush you know. The others won't be getting here for a long while.”

“Sorry.” Sakurai blurts out, “But we've still got to cook the beef and pork.”

“Later. Who cares if they have to wait,” Kagami says as he grinds lazily into Sakurai. He's still blushing terribly but now he can feel his body heat all over from more than just embarrassment. He's trying to wrap is mind around the fact that _he's_ the one that got Kagami aroused. It's _him_ that Kagami is touching, licking and kissing down his neck.

He moans when Kagami licks at the sensitive skin behind his ear. He feels so passive, though. Kagami's the one doing everything, pleasuring him and making him feel this way. He feels useless.

Sakurai pushes his body up, making to turn around but is stopped by Kagami's hand on his head, pushing him back down.

“What are you doing?”

“Turning around?” Sakurai's confused. Doesn't this usually happen with more face to face interaction?

“No you're not.”

“Ah sorry. But -”

“Listen, you wanted to prove to me you're not useless which means it's gotta be up to my standards. Which _means_ I'm gonna _use_ you in any way I see fit. Got it?”

“I-I- Yes, sorry.” A small part of him is offended. That he's being reduced to some hole for Kagami to fuck. Because that's what's going to happen. He knows it is.

The larger part of him wants that. Wants to be held down and _used_ because there's no way he could mess up that. He just has to do what he's told. Keep quiet or yell out. Move with him or stay still.

Kagami pulls down his pants, leaving him naked from the waist down, and palms his ass.

Sakurai moans loudly as the soft flesh is kneaded. Though it feels good, he can't help the nervousness fluttering around in his stomach. He's never done this before. With anyone. But he's seen videos and he _knows_ that it hurts.

One of Kagami's hands slide round his waist and wraps itself around his cock. His breathing is heavy in his ear.

Sakurai's hips jerk, instinctively thrusting into Kagami's hand. His arms come up to cradle his head on the counter and he can feel the hard _rough_ _scratch_ of Kagami's jeans against his ass.

He pushes back against it, rubbing Kagami's dick as best as he can while he moans loudly, unashamed.

“Oh my- Fuck.” Kagami says as he pushes and pulls Sakurai. There's a brief pause and then the jeans are gone and Sakurai can feel, can actually _feel_ Kagami's naked dick grind into his ass. They're both moaning now.

“Sa- Sakurai,” Kagami gasps, “Pass the olive oil.”

What.

“What?” Sakurai asks confused, “Are you-”

Kagami shuts him up with a particularly harsh squeeze to his dick and Sakurai decides to just listen. He reaches over, blindly feeling around until his fingers brush the cool glass.

He can't help but whine in disappointment when Kagami removes his hand from his dick but it's quickly cut off when a well oiled finger is shoved abruptly into his ass.

Oh god, he can barely breathe. Kagami's not gentle at all. He's rough and fast and Sakurai doesn't know what to do because it burns and it hurts but he also wants more.

He starts pushing back on Kagami's fingers. There are three in there now, touching and sliding and _filling_ him- and then they're gone.

He hears Kagami grunt and then something much larger is pushing its way into his ass. He has a brief thought about a condom but then Kagami thrusts forward and all forms of coherent thought cease to exist.

He's so _big_ and Sakurai can't help the tears that leak out. He breathes heavily, trying to adjust, but then Kagami starts moving again, deep slow thrusts and he swears he can feel it in his chest. Kagami's fingers dig into his hips, pulling him back on each forward thrust and it only takes a few of those before Sakurai starts seeing stars. He didn't expect it to feel this good. Every time Kagami hits _that spot_ his moans get louder and he can feel himself move closer to the edge.

Kagami reaches around and grabs his dick once more, jacking it in time with his thrusts. His hips slap against Sakurai's ass with a wet sound and his grunts are low and deep and so erotic.

They're both breathless. Gasping for air and tired but they can't stop. They're so close to coming. To achieving that state of pleasure and bliss. Sakurai doesn't think he ever wants this to stop.

“Ah- shit, Sakurai- I'm-” Oh god, his voice is so deep, Sakurai thinks, almost like Aomine's. He has a fleeting thought of Aomine doing this to him. Holding him down and just _taking_ what he needs. Or both of them. One from behind and one in front, just using him-

Kagami yanks him back and holds him tight as he comes. He leans forward, biting into the soft skin on Sakurai's shoulder and he too comes, all over Kagami's hand.

Oh god it feels so good. He squeezes his eyes shut so tightly he sees stars. He's also light-headed but that might just be because he stopped breathing.

He takes a huge gasp in and becomes aware of Kagami's come inside him. Even more so when Kagami slides out, letting the wetness drip down his thighs.

The weight from his back is finally removed but he doesn't know what to do. He should probably go the the bathroom and clean up, but if he moves, more come is going to leak out and he's not a big fan of the feeling.

“Ah, um...” he trails off nervously.

“Here.” Kagami runs a paper towel up his thighs and to his dripping hole. When he reaches it he trails a finger around the edges, dipping it in briefly before wiping it up.

Sakurai doesn't say anything more, choosing instead to catch his breath. He never in a million years thought this would happen. Kagami finishes and pulls him upright, turning him around to face him. Sakurai takes in his appearance. His face is flushed and he's breathing heavily as well. He's also staring at him. Looking at his face like he's searching for something.

“Um. I'm just-”he points to where he thinks the bathroom must be, intending to get away, but instead Kagami leans down and kisses him. Nothing rough and fast like the sex but slow and languid and he can't help but relax into it. Large arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as a wet tongue caresses his. He brings his arms up, placing them lightly on Kagami's shoulders and they both moan softly.

Kagami bites his lip gently and then pulls away to wash his hands at the sink. Sakurai starts to panic, he's so unsure about everything. Do things go back to how they were before? _Can_ they go back? Or has everything changed? He stands there frozen until Kagami flicks water at his face.

“Hey, hurry and get cleaned up. You've got to show me how that asshole likes it done.”

“Sorry. Right, sorry.” Sakurai shakes his head, trying to clear it.

He really does like it when he's useful.


End file.
